Joy and Death
by dokurod
Summary: SLENDERMAN AND HIS BROTHERS! Splendorman, Trenderman, Enderman, Offenderman, Genderman. Plus a wierd little girl and more. hehee...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

If only I'd seen this coming. Then again, I'm not sure I'd want to.

I'd been sitting in the driver's seat of my crappy truck, staring down the panel showed the seatbelt light, gas gauge, speedometer. Plus whatever else there was. But there was a more prominent question in my mind than that. Why? Every single light on the dashboard and panel was on, flickering on and off. The gauges for the gas, speed, and everything else moved up and down as if electrocuted. That startled me more, because five minutes ago, my truck just stopped, it was as if someone had slammed on the brakes. Only I know for a fact I didn't touch them. The only thing I could control was the steering wheel and the brake. My gaze flicked over to my hands, still glued to the driver's wheel. I pulled my hands away, the surface of the wheel had stuck to my hands a little. My gaze shifts over to my bag, laying on the floor in the passenger's side, a plain black bag with a long strap on it. "Shit." I muttered. Then I said it a few more times, my usual string of curses. I ignored the trucks gauges cranking on the trucks door handle hard and it swung open, protesting with a loud groan and I slid out. I left it open and looked out at the horizon. The entire landscape was lined with tree after tree, a forest it seemed. I glanced across me over the road, same deal, more trees. A groan of metal sounded behind me, I whipped around to find my truck's door slammed, slight ajar. But that wasn't what my gaze went to, I was focusing on a new dent in it's door. My eyes flicked wider for a second before returning to their normal size. I walked up to my door, and ran my fingertips across the dent, the trucks orange red paint coming in in flakes between my fingers. I grabbed my cell phone out of my back pocket, wanting to get a picture of it. I punched the passcode in, but my eyes narrowed when I saw a grey static like screen looking up back at me. I pressed the home button, and it screeched at me as if possessed. I winced and turned my phone's volume off and then pressed it main power button, holding it for a second while it powered down. The wind flared up suddenly, causing me to raise my head up to the horizon again, and I shuddered at the scene of a bloody looking sunset through the trees, and chill prickled my spine a million times. It was like a pianist performing his notes, the prickling of the keys and my spine, it was constant. I grabbed a fuzzy wool blanket I had from the back of my truck after I'd opened the back door, climbing in and shutting it tight with a thud. I swiped back my long hair that had crossed over my line of vision.

Tonight would be a long night.

( Slendy POV)

In the middle of the forest, there lies a mansion that looks like it was long since abandoned. But the truth hides, hides and waits for the sun itself to slumber within the Earth. As the last of the sun's rays roll lazily away from the walls of the manor, the mansion begins to stir. Within that house is shadow, and more shadow untold yet still. Had anyone looked up at the windows of the manor at this time, they would have most likely fainted, screamed, ran away, or perhaps a heart attack if the individual is old enough. The reason was that the locals claimed monsters looked down at the civilians every night, and if the monsters detected anything within a certain radius, they would sooner or later, take it for themselves. No one knows for sure exactly what happens to the victims, only that they usually never make it back alive. Even if they did, the stalking never stopped until eventually they did get their prey back. * "I have located a human."* The other shadows near him, he could tell. He had indeed piqued their interest. He too, was interested in this little whisp of something human. Even if the human was some certain miles away, this was their forest. Their home. It had been years however, since they had encountered a real human. Feeding on the wildlife in the forest had only grown more and more distasteful over time. Now, before them was a chance to snare a very rare thing, a delicacy. *"Where"* his brothers asked, cruel eagerness showing in their voices. The leader and eldest of them steped forward into the window more, so that the moon's rays settled on his features, illuminating him. His brother shuffled forward only slightly, their own features still in shadow. The elder stood however, clad in a plain black suit and a red tie, a simple white shirt showing under it. His skin was white and so was his face. It looked as if someone put a mask over his head, but there was no mask. He was a man and a voice without a face. He was the same as his brothers, who inched forward, their eagerness making them slightly impatient, so eager to hear more about this "Delicacy."

*"She's…."* He inhaled sharply. *"What is it brother?"* the brothers he had whispered to him constantly, whispering what do you see? Where is she? Several other questions where surfaced. *"Quiet, all of you!"* He hissed. Instantly, they fell silent. A moment after, Slenderman began to laugh, smiling to himself about what his Slendersight was showing him. *" She is not alone like she thinks she is. I do not mean us. That is obvious, and I…."* He trailed off for a moment and began to laugh more, a jagged maw of a grin forming on his face. *"Heh."* One more short laugh before he concentrated again. *"She's being pursued by someone, someone she expects to chase her, but at the same time, she does not believe they will."* Slight confusion was heard as Slender finished what he said. His brothers did not have the ability of Slendersight, but they did however see into his mind, and they were able to follow him from there and understand most of his thoughts. One of the normally less talkative brothers asked *" So we are to wait for now?"* he asked. The Operator's jagged smile got bigger. *"Yes, more for us that way. "* But a different brother had another question. *" And if she comes here?"* Slenderman laughed. *"Easier yet still. We will give her and any who dare follow a Slenderfolk welcome."* Malicious laughter echoes in the dark halls of the manor, as the moon hovers full and heavy in the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

Joy and Death

Chapter 2

I awoke in the morning, on the next day, my body stiff and sore from sleeping in the back of the truck. Once id gotten up I had to re-check the dent in my door to make sure that it really happened. I touched the dent again, reassuring myself further. Not a dream. I climbed into the very back of my tr5uck into the truck box and sat there for a few minutes, my eyes scanning the trees, the road, my ears and eyes open. It was then I heard rumbling coming from up the street, the same way I'd come from. My head snapped up in the direction of the noise, and I could see a distance away there were three black hummers roaring up. I knew immediately, it was them. I just didn't think they'd follow me to the ends of the earth.

*Flashback*

Zaphiel sat across from me, in a cobalt blue chair, and I sat in one identical to it across from him. There wasn't much distance between us two at the time. Zaphiel was dressed in a dark purple suit, with a black tie. His black hair often shades over his eyes, the ends of his hair a dirty blonde color. "Leave us." That was all Zaphiel said, asking everyone else to leave, except us two. He gazed at me through those long bangs of his, and as soon as they left and the door was shut, he slid off of his chair, kneeling before me, gazing at me through those long bangs of his. He'd put his head in my lap, but was able to look up at me to say "You will have to leave tonight mother." I met those grey blue eyes of his. "Why can't I-" He cut me off. "Father disputes you, your right to rule, as well as myself and any that support us." I put my hands on the side of his face and told him, "You know I will be back."

*End of Flashback*

One of the ways you can tell someone's intent is by simply watching them and studying the target. I didn't like what I saw. Instead of them slowing down at the sight of me, they sped up dramatically. That's when I figured it would be best to get the hell out of there. I know an enemy when I see one, and those guys are definitely not friendly. I quickly grabbed a couple large bags from the back of my truck, not bothering to close the door. Instead, I light a match and threw it directly underneath the gas pedal on the driver's side. It was a perfect thing to do, seems how there was a explosive device set up near one of the pedals. I fled the truck and raced down into the ditch and as I was nearing the forest's edge, I heard the crack of weapons being fired, but that instead of making me stop, it made me run all the more harder. Id reached the forest's edge, finally disappearing just after id heard the screech of tires, the roaring of hummer engines. I made some distance when I heard an explosion in the distance, confirming that my truck had done it's job. I started running again, keeping my head lowered and weaving through the trees and their branches. My legs began to kill me, but I first thought my own heart might kill me because it was painful for it to beat, and I felt like my whole body vibrated from each heartbeat. I didn't stop running though, and skidded to a halt at a small clearing. I scanned my surrounding again for probably the tenth time today. I could pick out some sort of building in the distance up part of a mountain, it's grey complexion standing of in the sea of trees.

*Slenderman POV*

They all felt the explosion, even if it was some certain miles away, they knew their home well and everything that happens in it. The forest is also more than just their home, it is their eyes as well. All gazes slid to their eldest brother, who simply raised a barely existing eyebrow. *Our little human seems to have indeed brought much attention from others.* He stood then, his brothers standing silent by his side. Any words further weren't needed. Instead, the eldest drew in a sharp hissing breath, and he was gone. He took care to shadow himself well in the trees, being careful to make no noise whatsoever, as silent as shadow. He located the girl easily, he only had to listen for her breathing, her heartbeat, and her footsteps. He did note the carelessness of her pursuers, who were recklessly trampling through the forest, no care to whom or what hears them. He also took note of the sound of metal clashing together inside one of the large bags that the girl carried. He couldn't care less right now about what was inside them, he could imagine. He'd also managed to get a good look at her pursuers. They were covered in black garments from head to toe, and he could see the eyes of several humans glittering through their vizards, filled with malicious intent. The girl had gotten a good distance away from them, and he turned his pale head in the direction she had fled. By the time he'd caught up to her, he had figured out what the girl was planning, knowing she couldn't very well outrun them all night. She was indeed heading for the mansion, and that she was planning on setting them up there too. A set up indeed, he thought darkly. He couldn't help but crack a small, jagged smile.

*Girl POV*

I was almost there. Even with my legs killing me and my heart trying to do the same, it didn't affect my eyesight though. I could make rusted black metal gates embedded in crumbling stone walls. Perfect, this will be the best place for tonight, I thought bitterly. *PACHNNG* I heard someone screaming, and in shock realized it was her. I'd been shot. I heard no footsteps afterwards, so she knew that they were now trying to pick me off from a distance, hoping to avoid having to chase her down. Too bad, I thought with a snarl. I don't plan on dying today. Lazy bastards, she thought. She ran up to the gate, slamming it open. It was surprising to her that it did open and she ran though, barely avoiding another fired bullet that barely missed her left foot. She reached the stairs to the manor's main door, nearly jumping up them, taking three at a time. She slammed against the manor doors and ducked just as another shot broke out, missing her head by an inch and splinters of wood flew off from the door. She winced in pain from her bullet wound and charged inside, slamming the door shut behind her. She leaned up against it after she'd closed it. For the first time in nearly an hour, she could have a moment for herself to breathe. Sweet relief, as her heart began to calm down and relax, and the pain from that receded.


	3. Chapter 3

Joy And Death

Author's note:

So, for those of you that have read the last two chapters you will have seen that this is a Slenderman fanfic. As a result, expect gore now and then. That's all I have to say for now, other than that please enjoy chapter three.

Chapter three:

He'd already slipped back inside the manor by the time the girl arrived, but he had seen when the girl had gotten shot by them. He couldn't help himself at the time, and lowered himself to the ground finding some of her blood on the rocks nearby. He consumed it, and found that there was nothing to compare to it. Almost immediately after he'd done that, he recalled uncontrollably releasing his tendrils from his back, and they'd snapped around some trees nearby, helping him to regain some sense at the time. No. no you can't kill her yet, he hissed to himself. He was standing before his brothers now, after recalling the memory. They too, had problems controlling themselves. And the tendrils snapped out one by one, until with a final loud snap, the last brother's tendrils popped out. Their reaction came with demanding questions. Where did you go, what did you do, why do you smell of human, and the most prominent question: *"Where did you get this from?"* A jagged smile appeared on his face. So it was not just him, they could definitely feel it and smell it too. Slender finally answered them. *"This comes from the blood of the first human we have ever come across in four long, dry, years."* A ear shattering scream was heard below them. *"She did indeed come here…"* One of the brothers whispered. Slender acknowledged with a nod. "* She is being pursued by countless humans as well. I was also right on them coming here. She is setting them up for their deaths."* Another howl of pain filtered through the floorboards to where they all stood. *"Do nothing, only observe, and do so unseen."* Just as they where all about to disappear, a final agonized screech came from below.

Girl POV

I'd somehow forced myself up more stairs, taking a left turn after id dragged myself along more. I gazed in a somewhat blank state at what laid before me. A extremely old dining room awaited me, the table filled with vases of flowers long dead greeted me. Plates and cutlery had been set out as if it had been a fancy restaurant, the glint of glass on the tables feebly catching my eyes. I grabbed one of the chairs, it scraped across the floor noisily, the very thought of noise an odd thing to a room of silence, and it echoed. Now I sat in one of the old chairs, and I had been attempting to drag this damn snipers bullet out of my arm. I growled about the piss poor quality of their ammunition, if they had used a more efficient type of ammunition, I would not be sitting here. Attempting to drag this shit out. I don't think anyone can truly be prepared for a situation like this. Not if you have to use a pair of tweezers to get it out. I felt myself dragging out the bullet with the tweezers, and I tried my best to not writhe in disgust at the pain and idea of this, the tweezers pulling this thing out. I screeched in pain and disgust at the wound on my arm as I attempted again. It was close. I begged myself to hold out just a little longer, my breathing coming in ragged breaths and finally, I got it out just as my strength caved mentally, I screamed again and flung the tweezers with my burden across the room. They landed a clang and the skitter of the bullet rolling across the floorboards. My eyes slid over to the side of my where I knew I'd thrown them, and I writhed in disgust as I saw the glint of metal shining underneath a window, the moon's light illuminating it slightly. I had habits, and I supported them. But they were no where near as bad as prying a bullet out of oneself. I searched quickly into a bag I had close to me with me unharmed arm, its hand searching quickly through it. I found it, a large roll of gauze bandages. I took the two pins that held the rolls together off, their tiny claws sticking slightly to the fabric. I wrapped it around my arm tightly. Wincing or shuddering in pain whenever the bandage passed over the wound itself. When I had finally stuck the two pins into the bandaging and made sure the pins stayed, I looked over to the horizon outside, the frame of the window mostly taken up by the moon. I decided that I would be safe here for now, and that I would wait for the bastards here. My eyes slid over to the bullet that laid on the floor. I would return this bullet to the person that shot it perhaps. The struggle with my eyes became imminent, and I eventually gave in to sleep's long clutches, a drifter among drifters alike.

Slender's POV

He's heard her ragged scratchy screaming, and he listened as he moved, listening for where it increased in volume to him. He and his brothers appeared in the dining room, staying in the shadows as they were told. He gazed at the girl across from the dining room, standing in the doorway. She seemed unconscious, she had let her head rest over the back of the chair, and her eyes were closed, her ragged breathing was the only sound in the room. He noticed that her forehead was dampened with sweat that still continued to roll off her forehead in a slow lazy droplet now and then. The other brothers' attention however, drifted to the wounds on her body and their gaze rested on one in particular. *"Unbelievable…*" one of them whispered. The bandage that the girl had wrapped around her arm was already beginning to stain itself red. *"How is it possible that a human like her can sustain so much damage and still continue to live breathe and even exist?"* Another brother demanded. Slender stood directly in front of her, he would have been in plain view if he had not cloaked himself. *"Perhaps she is not human."* a different brother suggested. Slender said nothing, simply staring. Multiple gashes, wounds, cuts, scratches, and a bullet hole. In her arm. *"Whatever she is, she seems to be quite strong."* Another added. Slender couldn't help it, he gently touched her face, trailing his index finger up her jawline. She stirred just barely, and slender found himself with an emotion he thought he had long since buried. Admiration. *"We shall introduce ourselves soon."* That was all Slenderman said. None dared to interrupt his gaze at the human, because they had never seen his thoughts become so different. Their heads snapped up to a noise heard in the distance, at the front doors of their manor outside.*"We have unwelcome guests it seems,"* a brother hissed, his voice filled with annoyance.


	4. Chapter 4

Joy and Death

A.N. : so hello everyone. This is another chapter. This is where things start to get messy. If you like horror stuff, go ahead. If you don't…. well it would probably be best to close your internet browser, and hold a hand in front of your face. Is it trembling? Ahahahah. Other than that, to you readers who are deciding to stick around, I welcome you! Here's chapter 4! (I don't own slendy or his bros.)

Chapter 4

Girl POV

I awoke to the slamming of vehicle doors and the angry voices of men in the middle of the night. Okay, not the middle of the night, but close to it I was sure. That can only mean that they've gotten up off their asses and have actually found me, I thought. When I got up to look out the window, I stumbled over the chair leg and winced in pain as I moved slowly to the window. I counted one, two, three, four hummers in reinforced steel parked outside. These hummers weren't just meant for driving they were meant for clearing obstacles. Like the manor walls, I thought. Oh, hold on. A fifth hummer rolled in through the black metallic gates I myself had recently gone through, the last to arrive. I imagined that the last one may contain someone important, that was called in once the outside area was secure. My mind drifted off to their tactics that they would use to enter this place, besides driving a hummer or two through it. I knew these people and their tactics well, they would mostly come through the door in 'Y' formation, a squad of them. Why do I know so much about their tactics in battle? I invented them, every single damned one of them. I raised armies, raised a kingdom, and raised new secrets and strategies. And for what. I had it forcibly removed from my very hands, and I had taken from me the most important thing. I raised a family. Part of that family turned on my however, a wannabe ex-husband and king called Ahzedhe. I have secrets of my own to tell however, like that fact that I'm already down the hallway running at full speed, my bags in tow with me. I found a hallway of sorts with no walls, and I stood exactly above the doorway into the mansion. It was perfect, it was like someone had made it specifically for me. I removed a long wrapped item from my bag, and dropped my other two bags exactly on each side of the door. I might need them, so they should be close at hand. I rested my hand on top of my wrapped up weapon, as it stood next to me. At my immediate touch it responded, a slight thrumming felt between my fingers that traced where the wrapping crossed over another part of it.

* ENTER FLASHBACK *

"Mother!" I looked up, to see my young son running towards me, carrying something in his arms that was long and pale. As he got closer, I could see that whatever it was, it was bandaged, there was clearly something under it. "This is a gift from Da!" he held the item out to me, a boyish grin on his face. "Did he tell you what it is?" I asked him, a gentle smile on my face. Zaphiel shook his head, a now curious light in his eyes forming. "No, but he said it will help you when you need help."

* END OF FLASHBACK*

Just another memory down the toilet. Because as far as I'm concerned, my ex made the mistake of harming my people with the things we created. Like this weapon. My eyes slid down to it, but I was lucky enough to destroy the plans for those, I have the only prototype, I thought coolly. And even if I was wrong and he had somehow duplicated it, he was facing imminent death, I knew that for sure. And when this is over, I plan on giving anything he ever gave me back to him, including this sword, but not in the nicest way. I let out a growl as I imagined the infinite ways I could 'give it back' to him. The mansion doors exploded suddenly into clouds of toothpicks and dust, I heard the rumbling of one of the hummer engines. Yup, I knew they would try that. I watched, my head bent cautiously over the strange hallway. I saw the hummer's front end back up, and the crunch and creak as it slowly drove backwards down the steps retreating. And as predicted, they did enter in my classic 'Y' formation. One man up front, followed by another single file, and two behind that one entered through the mangled mansion doors, their firearms loaded and readied. I jumped down from the hallway's edge into the middle of their formation and the wrap from my weapon exploded around me, responding to my will and what I want it to do. It went for the throats of the three men around me, and as they couldn't see if the storm of dust they'd caused, they didn't see it coming and their necks were snapped quickly and cleanly, laying the softly on the floor. The fourth and final squad member turned around slowly, sensing something was wrong. And he was right, to an extent. The dust from the exploding doors had barely began to settle, and I used this to my advantage, moving silently and slowly to stand a distance from him in a different direction. I wasn't seen in the man's line of vision. "You made a few mistakes." I said coldly. The man jumped when he heard my voice, and turned in the direction of it, and I moved again to his left side. The man's eyes bugged out when he saw the corpses of his three comrades on the ground, dead. "Your first mistake." I continued on and watched him carefully and I moved again, a good thing, because he turned and fired. He was too late, I was behind him, and it was nothing more than a waste of bullets. "Your first mistake was that you didn't do your homework. I invented the 'Y' formation." I moved briskly to the right of the man, who fired off another barrage of bullets. They missed, and he was again too late. "Your second mistake was that you ever accepted this mission with your squad." I said with disdain. I appeared behind him as he moved to the spot where I had been seconds ago. I whispered harshly in his ear. "I'm about to tell you your final mistake." The soldier had quickly thrust his arm backwards. I knew this move and I allowed it to happen, and felt his blade's edge shoved into my stomach. I looked down at the blade, frowning as the man stumbled forwards and spun around. "Is this your blade in my stomach? This was my last good t-shirt you know." I flicked my gaze up to the man, he was frozen in his own disbelief. "You'll have to pardon me, but you people make me numb sometimes." I grabbed the dagger and yanked it out of my stomach, frowning again at the wound and my t-shirt. Stained red. I swung the blade out quickly to my side, throwing all of my blood clean off of its blade. "Allow me to tell you your last mistake." I saw my image mirrored in the blade and groaned. "Oh, dear… Anyway." I sensed the soldier's unease and flicked my gaze again over him, and I started to feel disgust. "Your third and final mistake was following my wannabe ex instead of following me. So now I need you to deliver a message to both them-" I nodded me head in their direction outside. "-And him." I finished. My disgust got darker. The soldiers I knew and trained personally would never have allowed me to talk this much, they would have attacked my by now. "As well as that, you may have guessed that you don't need to be alive in order to send that message." I charged him, and I buried the short blade and myself in the man's blood. I yanked the blade upwards and back, cutting through his spine and windpipe. It fell with a heavy thud. Now the heads are rolling I thought, and I willed my weapon to do something more for me. It's wrapping picked up the man's head, curling around it. "Out." That was all I said, and all that was needed to be said. My sword's wrap threw the head out the door, and a split second later there was the smash of glass and the screams of panicked and horrified men, as well as more voices of shock and others that were trying to regain control, a hummer's car alarm going off.


	5. Chapter 5

Joy And Death

A.N.: Hello everyone. I'm back again. Prepare for more here today, with maybe a few moments of surprise, here and there a bit of anguish, oh I'm giving it away…. Don't wanna do that huh? Let us begin.

( I don't own slenderman, some other guy has that privilege. )

(Girl POV)

I sneered at them all, and moved back up to take my place at the strange wall-less hallway. The whole time I moved I kept my ears trained hard on the doorway, knowing that more were going to enter soon. My weapon I held close to me in my right hand, seems how I had to take it easy on my left side at the moment. Thanks to their sniper. A nerve twitched in the side of my forehead at the thought of eventually finding that bastard. I noticed a chair to the left of me, just a little down the hall. I ran up to it, grabbed it with my left hand, wincing in agony as I did so, reminding me to switch hands. I did, and placed the chair right above the entrance on the small overhang. I remembered the other bags I had placed down by the door, one kept with me always. My gaze searched for them until I found that both of them hadn't moved from their places. Good. I began to see several humanoid shadows begin to form on the ground just barely outside of the manor's doorway. I leaned forward in anticipation of what was to come, knowing it was show time again.

(Slender's POV)

They all stood there, astounded by the carnage. Slender stood, still invisible, bellow the girl in the manor's reception area. He'd been surveying all of the corpses so far. Three where killed quickly, their necks snapped. The fourth corpse however, astounded him just for a moment. He couldn't seem… To find the head? Slender looked around, his gaze brushing past a window. He went up to it and grinned. "*…..*" it was all he said. A grotesque bloody mass looked as if it had been smashed into some poor sod's windshield. He let out a laugh. Then another. Then he exploded into a maddening crescendo of laughter that none besides himself and his brother could hear. For the moment, he thought. He lifted his head to the sounds of humans daring to come through the door again, and he immediately noticed the girl right above the doorway on the overhang, her eyes narrowed, concentrating on the appropriate moment. He watched with as high an anticipation as the girl's and she drew out something long, covered completely in pale white bandaging. With her other free hand she reached into her back pocket, bringing out something black, and flat. He stared at it. What was that? There was a unyielding screech from it, the girl winced and put it away. AH! Of course. The effect him and his brother had on electricity for one. That explained enough to him for now, he let snicker go as he saw the supposed 'warriors' start in surprise. One actually fell down the stairs, and he watched in amusement. He watched the girl's own face turn to a mask of disgust. He would have loved to play with these idiots, it was too bad that the girl would have to wait to see him. But then again, part of him wanted to know what this girl was capable of. The girl raised her weapon up slightly, just as they finally entered. It was this very same time that the girl saw them too. Her face froze into her usual look of disgust. He chuckled when the men jumped at the sound of her voice echoing off the walls of the manor. "So you're all my ex-husband's dogs now?" she snarled. "Allow me to congratulate you then." She said with bitter sarcasm. The four looked up to see her, sitting on a chair backwards, legs trailing out slightly. She imagined she looked half insane to them by now. They fired their firearms, but her weapon was ready, responding to her will. It caught all the bullets lazily, and the bandages showed her how many they had caught. Slender watched as she counted them. "Oh my… Where these eight bullets meant for me?" she asked in mock surprise, tilting her head slightly. Her malicious smile turned into a pout. "I will have to return these bullets you oh so generously gave me." "Wait!" One of the soldiers yelled. She glared in absolute irritation, while Slender felt like dancing. So he did, he did a ballroom dance around the room with a imaginary partner, and he laughed. He was invisible of course, but his brothers could see. And see they did, their own amusement becoming higher and higher, while some laughed at their eldest brother's antics below. "What do you want?" the girl said, her voice having no interest or care. "My Queen, we are still loyal to you." They kneeled. Slender roared with laughter. And the young one rolled her eyes. And sighed. "Very well then, prove it." She jumped down from the overhang, wincing only slightly at the pain in her left arm. All the other wounds were ignorable. She moved slowly towards one of the corpses of a previous soldier she had killed. She found his discarded firearm, and kicked it over to the leading soldier. The soldiers gazed at each other, panicked gazes questioning. "That weapon, as you can imagine, was just found on one of your comrades." She moved to stand directly in front of them, gazing at them coolly through the bangs of her hair that covered her eyes. "If you are truly loyal to me still, you will do as you are told." She pointed an index finger at the gun laying at their feet. "Shoot me with it." Slender stopped mid-dance, hardly hearing what he was hearing. He turned to the girl in surprise, while his brothers above on the surrounding overhand mirrored the same emotion. One of them picked it up, looking at it closely. "Why do you want this?" The one who had picked the weapon asked. Slender raised an illusionary eyebrow. His question was fair, why did she want this? He wondered. "It's simple. The soldiers I knew would do as they were told, following without question." She raised a pointer finger to silence them. "Without question." Her eyes narrowed as she said that. "It means that whatever I asked or ordered them to do, they would put their emotions aside, at least while on the job." Slender smirked. He was beginning to like this girl more and more. "Do you think you can follow that order?" she asked, a growl barely sounding at the edge of her voice. Slender's brother's anticipation and eagerness increased in their emotions. They all looked to him, he held the weapon out, as if preparing to take a shot. The one that held the weapon actually got the balls to aim at her. He even managed to pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Joy and Death

Chapter 6

A.N: So, I'm pouting. Any guesses why? I got starved. I eat reviews for breakfast, hint hint. Please review! Feed me, with your feedback! If that even makes any sense. Heh. Maybe it does. Okay here's chapter 6.

*Continued Slender POV*

He watched, dumbfounded, as he heard and saw the bullet tear through skin, bone, and flesh alike. He watched the girl stagger back, then forward one step. Her hair covered her face as she slowly straightened. The men before her gasped in shock, and the leader of them began to shake and tremble uncontrollably. He had turned a shade almost as white of Slender, and he was almost jealous.

"Congratulations." The girl hissed through gritted teeth.

"I thought…. I thought it..." The girl sneered, a growl upon the edge of her voice.

"You thought it was a blank." The man dropped the weapon, it sliding unconsciously through his fingers, clanking on the floor.

"So then…" she sighed through still gritted teeth. "You wouldn't have followed the order then if it was loaded?"

The snarl in her tone was anything but hidden. Slender watched her icy gaze harden on the four of them, gazing from out under her long bangs at them. She shook her head slowly in disgust.

"Goodbye."

Her weapon's white bandages exploded from the surface of her weapon, attacking all four of them. Her weapon's white form was cloaked in red. After a moment, the sword retreated and rewrapped itself contentedly, standing on it's on by her side. There was four sickening thuds as the dead dropped. Then there was one more, Slender watched as she collapsed on the floor. He paused a moment, before watching for her to begin breathing.

*"Come down here brothers."* Slender said.

In an instant, he was joined by his brothers, who had teleported down to him. Slender cast off his invisibility, and his brothers mirrored his actions. He eyed all eight corpses, decidedly leaving the girl out of the count. He could hear her fragile, ragged breathing. A disturbed smile crept upon his face, and it ripped into his normal jagged maw.

*"Remember this brothers… because of her tonight, we don't just eat… we feast tonight!"* His cackling followed after. It was then that each brother selected a 'meal' of their choosing. *"Keep her in your thoughts as your thanks to her tonight. She has indeed proven useful."* Slender said softly to his brothers. It took only 13 minutes for himself and his hungry brothers to consume their meals halfway before footsteps where heard at their mansion's door. A soldier stood there in the doorway. His eyes wide in terror at the fact that there were indeed, monsters inside. Slender looked at the human and tilted his head to one side. A wretched grin formed on his face, and his jagged maw ripped open. One of the other brothers finally took notice of the human, and turned his head, his brother's maw filled with the entrails of one of the bodies, his jaw went slack in surprise and the entrails fell with a sickening splat on the floor, and his brother waved at the human with the same jagged grin Slender had. The other brothers snickered.

The Man screamed and ran away yelling "FUCK MEEEEEEEE!" Heads tilted towards Slender.

They were asking permission to go after the ones remaining outside. Slender nodded. He watched his five brothers disappear seconds later. For Slender folk, it was simply that if a slender fed a lot at one sitting, he could go longer periods of time before having to feed off of something again. He moved quietly to stand over the girl, observing her carefully. He paid no mind to the screams of the dying outside and the crack of gunfire. He ignored the light of the gunfire. He noted carefully, that in less than five minutes they would probably be done with those outside, he knew his brothers well.

*Girl POV*

I awoke, laying on some sort of soft plush surface. So different from-my eyes ripped open and I slammed straight up. I regretted that immediately, squawking in pain the rippled over me in waves. "Well well, it seems that sleeping beauty is awake." My eyes flicked over to the source of the gaze followed up a pair of black shoes, black pants, a red tie… and a voice without a face. Eeeh!? I looked again. The being who sat at the end of the bed was faceless indeed. I found instead of being disgusted, I was enchanted, yet still guarded. "Beware the voice without a face." I felt myself mumble the words before I could even filter them. "Pardon?" the creature asked curiously. "Just my mind that speaks without a filter." I closed my eyes, plopping my head tiredly back down on its pillow. I sighed and asked a new question. "So tell me, Pale One, is it you I have to thank for ridding the area of the rest of those.." I struggled for the words that would suit the sentence, but I laughed instead. "Thank you." I said. The being's face shifted slightly right where his eyes would have been, his eyebrows were raised. "Heh... Well you are observant for a human. Not just myself, my brothers may have… helped…." I let out a humorless laugh. "I think you and I can stop playing the fool here. You and I both know that we are not human, me perhaps half so." The pale one nodded and replied, "Yes. I suppose you're right." I met whatever gaze that I could pick up on from him and said, "Now that you have previously accompanied me to one of my personal versions of hell, I don't suppose we can begin with introductions?"

I looked at the tall being coolly. Oddly, he chuckled at my question. She stared at him, beginning to become slightly annoyed, until he spoke again. "Has mankind gotten so complacent to the point where they have forgotten us?" I noticed he barely managed to contain his laughter that was struggling to break free. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously, I do not know who you are." The tall man stiffened, and I opened my hands before me in an apologetic gesture. I frowned. "Okay, tell me, what if the year to you?" I waited for the tall man's answer, and he loosened up only slightly, still tense. He cleared his throat before his response. "1983." I stared at him dumbly. I blinked, while my brain processed these new materials. "Ehrm. Non!" I squawked at him. He appeared taken aback by my response. I looked at him silently for a moment before adding. "The year is 2016. A new year begun fresh off the rack by the way, might I add." I gave him a moment to digest this, apparently it wasn't going down too well. He sat rigid, his hands that were clasped in his lap were now hanging limp from the sides of the chair like a dead fish. "And.. your name?" I requested of him, allowing the curiosity to roam free in my voice. The tall one was still silent. "…" the clock ticked in my brain for a few more seconds before he managed to answer, "My name is Slenderman." I shifted my weight carefully, surprisingly able to haul myself into a sitting position. As he finished the sentence, his voice trailed off to that of a near whisper, he seemed distant in thought. "Well then Slender, I do believe I must thank you and your friends for your hospitality and healing." I did not need to smile, as I noticed I was smiling lightly already. "It' nothing. Honestly, I myself am honored after you put on such a show….." I frowned lightly. "You mean those idiots who chased me into your home? I apologize, but at the time I had to move." I exaggerated the last few words of my sentence, so he knew what I meant. He nodded. "It is fine, when one's life is on the line everything must be taken into consideration, especially one's environment." I nodded. "They were all pathetic and weak," I growled. "They made the mistake of ever even thinking of following my ex." Slender uncrossed his legs and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair. "May I ask for you to elaborate unto the details of why that is so?" I decided to throw the dog a bone on this one. "My ex." I had spat out the very mentioning of him like it was disease. It kind of was in a way. "He used his power and influence over people I influenced to begin with to turn against me. And one by one, they did just that." She let out a frustrated breath, sitting across from him on the bed she'd woken up from. "A long, extremely long time ago, I started out as nothing more than a street rat, and I mean that almost literally." I shook my head, feeling one of the nerves in my head tell me to calm down. "I was in the streets, but yet I had been unequally skilled in a general type of skill." Slenderman nodded, the faint impression of a light smile growing upon his face. He knew were this was going. "I was skilled in the very general form of death, and dealing it." I put an emphasis on very, because it was true. I smirked. "Television shows nowadays don't exactly cease the flow of my imagination either, and I was only seventeen." My voice trailed off in uncertainty. "You found that odd?" Slender asked. "Of course I did!" I grumbled. "Masters of certain skills are never born that easily, out of thin air almost, it always starts with a teacher and a learner." I pulled the blanked up into my lap, pulling it around me. "Concerning me even further was that absolutely no one knew where my skills came from, or hell, where I even came from, not even I know the answers to that." I spied a blue housecoat nearby draped on the back of a white chair, to the left side of my bed in one of the room's corner. I grabbed it, pulling it around me. "Thank you." I said. I pulled my arms through it and wrapped it around me, I tied it shut with the cloth belt that matched it. "You are welcome." I nodded and continued. "My skills to cause trouble were quickly noticed. I didn't even have to kill people, sometimes I did." I raised my gaze from my robe back up to him. "I took hundreds, no, thousands of jobs. I could have built a name for myself in crime underworld, but I felt that names were not the important thing." I began to run a hand over my left arm, gently. The pain was there, but only slightly. "I made no name, I made a presence instead. I bought the loyalty of many men and women, and also gained it non financially." I grumbled under my breath. "I remember the first army I ever captured, their loyalty was their gift to me for what I did." I smiled lightly. "It couldn't even be called an army, but hell, it was the start of everything. The leader of the entire group was a self-important bastard." "How so?" Slender asked. "He left the rest of the people under his command to nearly starve to death, while he himself lived like a king." I sneered, remembering exactly why that was. "He made it look as if no one raked in anything large enough, stating that by the time it was passed around and everyone got their share, it had to be equal." Slender snorted before he added, "I imagine you found out eventually?" I nodded. "I did not like to watch that state of decay take over our own allies, and several others besides myself felt something was wrong. I had them help me, but never too directly." "Ah, of course, to prevent from him catching on?" I nodded. "Indeed, but the fool was stupid enough to keep his data on everything he did in a journal, it wasn't even computerized." I met the tall one's gaze coolly. "I found the proof, I did it alone, and once I did, I spread it among the people, letting them know what he had been doing." I couldn't help but grin. "The look on his face was priceless when he woke up the next morning and found us all waiting for him outside his tent, while I held the journal up for him to see, so he knew I had it." I laughed dementedly. "The mass of people where too consumed with rage, they swarmed him, and the only things I heard were his screams. And flying bit and pieces here and there." I huffed and crossed my legs in the criss cross applesauce position. "I made them leave the head alone, found a flagpole that had the country's name on it. I dunno how the hell I got it up there, but I did, his head rotted up there for a week before id seen the news that it'd been taken away by the po po's." I could'nt help but grin. I noticed that he was grinning back, before his face literally split into a jagged maw of a smile.,. and his laughing sounded off to my ears, a dangerous voice. Like a rose, with some extra big thorns. I looked at the jagged maw. My turn to raise an eyebrow, and I grinned. "Damn, don't see that everyday."


	7. Chapter 7

Joy and Death

Chapter 7

*Slenderman POV*

He was about to mentally kick himself when the girl laughed seeing his jagged smile. Most that he remembered where too intimidated by this. "Damn, you don't see that everyday." She was grinning ear to ear, like someone else I knew. This caused me to smile even more as well. "You aren't intimidated?" He asked her. He watched her face slip from it's upturned state a little. "No, because if you wanted me dead you would have taken your chance then when I was bloody and vulnerable." Slenderman inwardly smiled. "Very observant…" the little one on the bed shifted into a more comfortable position. He had drifted into his thoughts a little, was I really that year now? A wretched grumbling noise tore a hole in his thoughts, causing his attention to turn to the human-no, humanoid in the very least, he corrected himself. He noted that one of his brothers had placed a silver domed tray in front of the woman as soon as she'd turned her head. Her face had turned a startling shade of pink he didn't think she was capable of. *Well played brother.* Slender replied to his brother that had snuck the tray on the bed. When she turned to find it placed there, Slenderman felt the amusement with the woman run higher. She looked at it astoundedly before saying "Thank you." He watched the woman poke around at the dishes underneath, and they both got a nosefull of scrambled eggs. Slender tried not to show his disdain from the smell. The woman who sat there simply looked as if she was half comatose, practically drooling. "Do you mind if I-?" Slender groaned inwardly. Yes, he minded. But he wanted to stay and talk more. "Of course we don't, we wouldn't have placed it there if we minded so." Slender said. "Thank you. And wait, you said 'we'?" Slender scrunched his eyes closed in an effort to quit mentally kicking himself. The woman was too clever for her own good. "Yes… others…" he admitted. She had removed one of the lids. "Oh…!" Slender was about to ask what was wrong now, but one look again at the woman said it all. She took a forkful of the eggs and squealed, kicking her ankles into the air a little. Slender stared at the girl, wondering if perhaps she was going to be alright or not. "It tastes awesome!" the woman squeaked. *Touché, dear brother.* Slenderman said to his brother again. The smugness of his one brother escalated while the others simply smiled on the sidelines. "You may tell me more later if you wish, but just one more question?" The woman smiled. "You were going to ask my name weren't you?" Der Ritter sat there, simply astounded. "How did you know?" The woman leaned forward carefully from her food, a mischevious smile on her face and she winked at him. "Call it a girl's sense." Slenderman sat again, in stone-like surprise. Confusion waved over him. What on earth… "Oh yeah, my name as you wanted, right?" the girl asked. "And your name is?" Slender pressed. He watched as she lifted a whole pancake up by her fork and nibbled on it's edges. Gods, why the pancake? He begged. He passed a hand over his nose, casually trying to cover it. "My name is Viola. Good to meet you mister." He smiled at the familiar nickjname that she had unknowingly used. With that, he stood. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Viola." He said. He was pleased to finally get a name from her. "We can continue our discussions later I hope?" Slenderman asked her. Viola looked at him, a smirk on her face. "You don't like the smell of human food do you?" He stared at her. Once again he was dumbfounded. "You are a gentleman to withstand so much, I can tell it revolts you. Go then, and I will be more than happy to speak with you later." Slender only nodded at this wise and observant woman. On top of that however, had he really been that obvious to her about his disdain to the human food? He disappeared out the door before nodding once. He clicked the door shut behind him. What an amusing lady! He thought elatedly.

*Viola POV*

I smiled to myself, I couldn't have been happier with how that had gone by. I peeked underneath more of the domes, then removing each one. My smile was followed by a creeping blush, I felt it crawl up my cheeks. No matter how hard I try to scowl, I couldn't. Now the stupid blush would be there for a hour and a half! I'd managed to locate a pot of tea sitting on a plate under the last dome I removed. I groaned as the sweet tea made my blush even more imminent. Anything that's sweet will make me blush. I continued to nom on pancakes and eggs until I was satisfied, clearing the large platter to a bedside table. There was a sudden knock at the door by the time I had just poured myself a second cup of tea. "Come in!" I sang in a sweet saccharine voice. I was greeted by five heads poking out from the doorway inside. It looked like a cartoon almost, five heads stacked perfectly in a line above each other. I couldn't help it, I giggled at the five white heads that greeted me. "Trender, you're standing on my foot!" One complained. "Oops, sorry!" another said. "Well now," I said with mock sternness. "Are you going to introduce yourselves to me?" I leaned back on my hands, legs still crossed comfortably. The one that had been called Trender giggled and skidded into the room, followed by his four other brothers. "I'm Trender", said the one who'd been stepping on his brother's feet. He bowed gracefully, a foot behind the other. He straightened himself, and I could see he wore a dark blue suit that shines like only velvet can shine. A black tie finished off his attire. The four brothers moved from the doorway, standing beside their brother. "This is Offender." Trender gestured to a different one next to him. This one was wearing a black overcoat, no shirt. Pants of sorts covered him from the waist down, thankfully, she added to herself. To top it off, he wore a small black hat on top of his head. It also appeared that she was the only one, looking at things. He'd been checking her out too. She smiled, taking it as a compliment. A different brother stepped forward. "My name is Enderman. Ender for short, should you choose to use it." Ender had a slight icy tone to his voice. I ignored it cranking my charm to the max, and replied in my sweet saccharine voice. "Pleased to meet you Ender. Call me Vi or Viola, whichever pleases you more." I couldn't help a slight blush rising to my cheeks as I said it, and I grumbled inwardly. However, I had the effect I desired. Ender looked away, trying to hide his own blush. This one wore a dark green suit, and a smiled, looking at the barely seen swirly patterns in it. Trender winked at me, and another brother stepped forward. I turned and stared at a suit I felt was so familiar to me, yet not so.


	8. Chapter 8

Joy And Death

A.N.: Hello everyone, I know it has been a long time since I have updated. Say a couple weeks. I have been writing and updating my numerous other stories, plus I'm putting a new one out of the market soon. Please enjoy chapter eight.

I stared at the purple suit. The being seemed to shrink uncomfortably and I smiled apologetically. "It just like Zaphiel's almost…." The one in purple blurted "Who is Zaphiel?" I chuckled. "He is my son. You and him seem to have similar taste." Trender cut in. "Actually, it took me forever to force him out of that other suit he wears normally." Splendor made a face, comment less. What amused me was that this one could actually show his smile or frown. Little black dots sat where his eyes were, and they flattened or rounded themselves when he showed emotion. "I normally wear polka dots." Splendor said proudly. I giggled. "Show me sometime." Splendor smirked. "My name is Splendor, by the way." I Chuckled. "Most pleased to meet you, Splendorman." I felt a different presence behind them all. My eyes answered my mind's question, finding there was definitely someone behind them all. "And who made my meal by the way?" The one at the very back surprised me by answering. "It was me." He said simply. Offender interrupted. "You ain't gonna tell me you had a kid and still look like that." Trender gasped. "Offender! Did you just-"Splendor interrupted, glaring slightly at him. "He did didn't he?" My laughter was contagious and spilled through the room like a flood. They all stopped and stared at me. My turn to play, I decided. I moved up close to Offender, boldly placing my two fingers beneath his chin. I brought us close together, enough so I was sure he could feel my breathing on his face. "Well…" I put on a playful smile. "It's good to know someone's got their eyes on me. Never hurts to know who's got your back." I winked at him and ended my sentence with a subtle purr. I let go of Offender's face and moved to meet the brother, who had turned around and stared at me. The others did too, and I chuckled. I had left Offender speechless. To my surprise, the brother I was about to greet turned away from me. I would have to be gentle. "And your name is?" He turned his head back to me, slowly, painfully slowly. As if he was fighting himself. "Hello. I would love to know your name. I smiled slightly, tilting my head to the side the slightest. I knew that by doing this I would seem genuinely curious. "My name is Genderman." As he said it, he trailed off to a more feminine sounding voice, and his body transformed into that of a she. "But… call me Gender if you want." I couldn't resist. I ended clapping my hands together like a glorified chibi character. "You make delicious food!" I practically squeaked. The others chuckled and grinned. "Teach me sometime." I put a serious tone back into my voice. I patted Gender's arm and noticed she had been wearing a nice beige suit that shone lightly, it almost was a gold color. I heard the excited scuffling of feet and found Trender twitching in a way. "What is wrong?" I asked. "Your introduction!" he practically squealed. I laughed. "Very well, my apologies Ladies and gentlemen." "I bowed as gracefully as I could, as a ballet dancer performs a movement. I remained in that pose as I said "My name is Viola Estialla Van Flourre, Queen of the human Races, and Guardian of the Unknown." I smiled and my introduction continued. "I thank you all for your kindness and hospitality in one of my darkest hours." I rose from my position in my bow and smiled. "And you Trender, surely are in high spirits because of more than just my introduction?" I ended my question with a tone befitting it. Offender snorted. "That's because Slender has given Trendor permission to dress you this morning." I gasped in mock fear. "Should I be scared?" Splendor looked at me. "Yes. Be worried. Very worried." Trender snickered and replied "Oh come on." I smiled at them, genuinely. "One more thing. No your majesty crap, get it? I hear too much of that back in La La Land." I smirked. Trender pouted. "You're wearing a bathrobe, come on, you cant laze about in that thing all day." I gazed at him, putting a hand on my chest in mock offense. "Me?! Laze about? I'll be a Kentucky Fried Chicken." Trender stared. "Say what?" The others were stumped too. Then I remembered, they thought it was the 18 hundreds still. "Ahh, one day you'll understand." Trender squeaked, practically diving for my hand. "Let's go!" The floor suddenly seemed to lurch forth beneath my feet, and I gasped. We stood in a different room, and I had landed on my butt on the floor. Trender noticed this immediately. "Huh? Oh! I'm so sorry about that madam!" I was already back up on my feet. "I'm fine, what was that?" I asked breathlessly. Trender grinned sheepishly. "It was me, I Slender walked." He admitted. He looked as if he had been caught with his hand in a cookie jar. "What's Slender Walking?" It's where our kind uses an ability we have to teleport." I felt my eyebrows raise. "You guys are lucky! And that, is cool!" Trender coked his head to the side. "Cool?" he asked. Confusion flashed over his face. "I don't find it cool in here at all, are you alright dear?" I laughed. "No, just modern language my friend." Then I realized the room we were standing in, and my eyes widened in surprise, taking it all in. "Oh, my…."


	9. Chapter 9 Dont Look Or It Takes You

Joy and Death

A.N.: -gets a pop bottle thrown at her- that didn't hurt you know. –bounces off- Okay, well, before you guys throw something that just may hurt, know that I have been off on Easter holidays and such, it was very much needed. Needless to say, I am back. Here is the 9th chapter of J.a.D. I hope ya'll like it. ( I also realize, it has realllly been a long time. So I have made this chapter 600 words longer than normal.)

Chapter 9

Trender giggled. "You can't go around wearing a bathrobe hun!" Trender protested. He took my hand and as if at our presence, the whole room stirred awake as if it had been asleep. The walls cracked outwards and the floor vibrated and thumped slightly. It was a room in the shape of an octagon. Said faces of the Octagon-like room pushed out, revealing rooms behind them. I could make out the mix of highly vibrant colors. Trender pushed me into one of the room, while I gawked. "You guys…" Trender burst into a fit of his familiar giggling. "Trender, if one could literally bounce off the walls, I'm pretty sure it would be you." Trender tilted his head to the side. "Whatever do you mean by- No, never mind." Trender turned to a double rack full of colorful clothes. "Can I ask a few questions?" Trender looked over to me. His face twisted back into what would have been a cheerful grin. "Go ahead!" he continued to rifle through more colorful clothes. "Your eldest brother, Slender, seemed surprised I did not know what he was at the time. May I ask why?" Trender's voice turned slightly serious. "Well, for starters brother is very much known in his time, to the point of much fear, murder, and…" He trailed off and winced. "Is something wrong Trender?" I placed a hand on his back, concerned for the younger entity. "Brother is scolding me, telling me not to spoil too many details." I stepped back, and gazed at him in surprise. All this surprise was starting to turn my face numb. Trender took on a look of concentration and groaned. "He won't leave me be now, nag nag nag." I chuckled darkly. "Think of something that would drive him nuts then, something that he can't stand, I'll bet he'll be outta there in ten seconds." Trender stopped, stared at me, and closed his eyes for a moment. They snapped open suddenly and he erupted into a fit of giggles. "It worked… " His laughter and giggling turned into a shrieking fit. "Can I ask one more question?" Trender was struggling to remain standing, his laughter was straining his stomach. "S-sure!" "What exactly are you guys? I have never seen anything like you guys before, and I have seen many weird things." Trender smiled. "We are called Slenderkind, for our race anyway." I nommed my bottom lip a little. Trender gasped, having seen my do that. "Ah, ah! No, don't do that!" he whined. "I only do it when I am in deep thought." I monotoned. Trender disappeared into one of the clothing racks completely. His muffled voice asked "Question Viola, Pink, Blue, Black, or Red?" the shuffle and occasional squeak of hangers could be heard. I just stared at the wiggling clothing rack numbly.

*"Isn't she ready yet?"* Ender whined through the mental link they all shared. Slender crossed a leg calmly over the other. *"You know Trender's weakness is.. well.."* Gender smirked knowingly. Slender silenced them all. "All, of you, take your seats. Trender will be along." He ended curtly. How annoying his little brother could be! He got called a nag, (He didn't think he looked like a horse!) and then proceeded to bomb the mental link with pictures of pancakes. He shuddered inwardly. That brat knew where to hit. The brothers had all taken their seats, none sat in the small couch. They had reserved that for their guest. Offender sat quietly, fiddling with a red rose. Gender and Ender sat next to each other. Though, Slender was also beginning to question too. Splendor sat silently. Slender checked up on the mental link with his younger brother, finding nothing but a darkness and muddle of excitedness. Then he was abruptly bombed by pancakes again. He snarled mentally, annoyed by his younger brother. Just then, Trender's excited squeal was heard. Nervous chuckles filtered through the closed doors. They opened, and Trender, always being one to grandstand, stood to the side of the open door and bowed. "Lady Viola has arrived." What appeared in the doorway was a loveliness he had not seen the like of for centuries. That loveliness blushed and tittered slightly, uncomfortable at being the center of attention. She'd been dressed wonderfully, he had to admit. A hat with roses adorned her head, covering her line of vision only slightly. This caused only her full red lips to be seen. It made her look mysterious and enchanting. Her dress was that of a classic ballgown, adorned with a few roses and baubles. Trender giggled at the silence that had ensnared the brothers, and led her to a small couch gently by her hand. By no means, did he ever want to make the description of her less than what it was. But… needless to say. She was amazing. Viola had taken her seat on the small couch, and once Trender was certain she was comfortable, he sat down next to her in an empty chair. Offender coughed. "Damn." Gender looked away, a blush imminent on his cheeks. A pop sounded and Gender cursed. He had taken on the form of a she again, earning a giggle from Splendor. He in turn received a death glare. "I apologize for keeping you all waiting…" Viola said in a sweet saccharine voice. Almost all of the Slenderfolk in the room eiher blushed or looked away. Slender was the strongest however, so he replied "It was no wait at all, my dear." Viola nodded and gazed up at him. "I don't mean to be so blunt either, but perhaps we can talk more… "She looked away to side at Trendor, who grinned. She turned her gaze back to Slender. "After all, I'm sure there are many questions to be asked of each other yet." As soon as she had said this, almost all of the looked as if they were going to speak. They never got the chance to. The ground shuddered beneath their feet, the immense cracking of an explosive being sent off. Slender sat silent for a moment, then sprung from his chair and looked out the window. They were back. He scowled as some sort of grey green machine had parked itself in the center of some black metallic monstrosities. A snarl was heard, and everyone turned at least one eye to Viola. Her eyes were filled and murky with a rage barely held back. "Allow me to deal with them." Slender nodded, and she took off running down the hallway.

Viola's warning bells in her mind had turned into sirens. She hated them, hated it all. They will not touch the mansion, she decided. She was astonished that she was able to move in this thing. That thing, was the marshmallow of a dress Trender had somehow gotten her into. She flung out one foot at a time, and her heels where kicked away. She tore down the hallway, barefoot. The slapping of her feet on the cold stone accelerated, and she finally stopped at the front door. Only to have it blown up to bits in front of her. Fucking tank! She snapped to herself. She reached her hand out, as if to grasp something. It appeared in her hand a second later. It was her gauzy, white bandage sword. She stepped through the massive dust cloud. She kept her head tilted down until she stood at the front steps to the manor. She was about to attack them, when she felt five presences by her side. Five entities. She smirked then, studying the men and woman clad in black armor. She ignored the tank as it's weaponry focused on her. The air around all six of them hung dark and heavy. She studied them all. "Oh dear, I do think that tank missile was meant for me." Weapons clicked in the soldier's hands and voices clamored for her to come quietly. She gazed at them. "That shit gets old you know. And there is one matter of that concerns me, ladies and gentlemen." They remained silent. Their weapons trained on her. And they fired. The tank sounded a second after. Her weapon's bandaged exploded around her and the five others, shielding them from harm and catching the bullets fired. The tank's explosive was cut before it even left the range of the SUV's. As a result, the explosion turned a couple of the vehicles on their sides. Fire flickered dangerously and some men screamed, having been lit on fire. The others swore and tried to reload their weapons. Her bandaged exploded forth, knocking the weapons from their hands. Minutes later, the tank was refocused again. "As I was saying people, we have a problem. You see, I was staying her as a guest, and the owners of this mansion are not happy with the damages you have caused." The soldiers stared at her. Viola spread her arms out to her sides, palms up. The five Slender brother came into view. "So tell me, brothers five, what punishment fits their rude intrusion?" She smirked coolly. "It is technically you five that they have wronged..." she began to pace slowly before the five of them. The men and woman garbed in black screamed, horrified. "Holy fucking hell!" One screeched. He fell backwards on his ass in shock. Viola turned her head to them. "So, brothers. Have you decided their fate, shall I take them all, or merely participate?" she got her answer when Slender disappeared, flickering out like a bad light bulb. The others followed suit. Slender reappeared behind a soldier. And waited for him to turn around. He did, and a white area in his face ripped open, revealing a blackened jagged maw. "First rule. Don't look or it takes you. You failed." Slender deadpanned to the wide-eyed male.


	10. Chapter 10

Joy and Death

Chapter 10

A.N.: Hey everyone. Just wanna say, I don't own Slendy. Or his bros. I Wish. Now, on to the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Viola stared in awe at the Slenderman, who had just teleported behind a would be victim. The fool looked, when he could have been spared. Now, the horrified man had been dragging a trail of blood behind him. His legs where a few paces behind him, forcefully removed and held up by Slender himself. As if on cue, Slender looked over to Viola. "You already repaid us. When you blocked all the explosives, you helped ensure our safety." Viola recalled the unease the brother felts when the tank had fired at them. She snapped out of her thoughts, hearing screams in the distance, shrieks from the woods. The other brothers had chased the men and women into the woods. The smell of enflamed vehicles and a charred tank, the feel of flame in the air. Nothing different from when she warred with the world earlier. She felt a slight bump in her head, then a presence come to stand by her side. "May I ask what you are thinking about?" Slender's voice had lost its bladed edge. Now he eyed Viola with curiosity and a slight concern.

"I'm merely thinking about how this reminded me of when I went to war against the world." A hand rested on my shoulder. "And?" he questioned. "The sights... the smells… are comparable." Slender and I listened to the snap of fire and watched the flames dance. More screams in the distance, some abruptly cut off, while others screamed louder. The man who had his legs removed had managed to get to the forest line. I turned a grim smile to the man. Slender, I noticed, just watched me. His head tilted to the side and out of the corner of my eyes I could see he had crossed his arms, tilted back and forth on his feet lighty. He was waiting to see what I would do. As I neared the man, I saw his gaze. It met mine. I did not break that gaze, I held his eyes until they broke. Even as that man, laid there dying, I could pick up something more from him. Aye, he feared me. But he also was in awe. I passed over the trail of blood he had left on the cold earth, and he coughed out "You shouldn't come near, your majesty. You will become bloody." I felt like laughing. So I did. This caused him to look at me strangely. "I already have much blood on my hands, a little more matters little." The man weakly rubbed at his mouth, where some blood had formed. "You have to take back your throne…" he managed to whisper. I watched by Slenderman's side, as the man's fire was snuffed out. I sighed, and moved away from the new corpse. "What did he mean by you having to take back your throne?" Slender asked softly. I looked up at the tall man. "He knows that for as long as I do not make a move, my ex will continue to send group after group of men and women after me." A slight growl coursed through me. "Lives matter little to him, but slightly more to me. He knows this. That is why he will most likely send wave after wave of them, until I tire of the bloodshed and not of fatigue." Slender nodded in understanding. "so he would wait until guilt claims you, then rely on that." I nodded. "Once I'd given in to grief, he would add salt to the wounds of defeat. Once I get there, he will of course have traps set up for me, but the bastard will still have won, as I would have gone there eventually." I began to laugh. "Ah, the fool he has forgotten. My heart has indeed become soft over the years, but it seems the throne of blood has come calling again." I thumped my bandaged sword down on the earth, one hand rested on the top of it. Just then, a heard the clank and whoosh of air parting fast. My bandages exploded out, shielding us. An explosion caved the earth around us, but did not cave me. After the explosion cleared, I could see a x12 glider in the air. Imagine, a helicopter, but silent. Nasty. My bandages responded to my will like they have before so many times, reaching up into the air. I could see them in the windows, loading more ammunition into the machine guns onboard. Too late for them. My bandaged weapon had found what it was looking for, wrapping itself around the tail end of the helicopter. It pulled downwards, pulling the helicopter close to me, down and down further, until I could see them aiming at me again. I gripped my sword tightly with both hands, and swung. I gained momentum, then slammed them down through the forest. Fire reined the forest tonight, while explosions ruled the earth. I watched the flames tower high, then billow back into a raging flame. I heard a low whistle from behind me. The brothers had reappeared by Slender's side. I felt my bandaged sword rewrap itself accordingly, shifting until it was comfortable once again. Offender spoke first. "I'll be, I didn't think she was capable." I chuckled. "You and so many more." Trender tittered about. "What was that thing?" That thing was unfortunately one of my creations, used against me. Just another thing that had been stolen from me. "It was a war machine created by myself and stolen by you know who. Everything that was once mine, he has claimed for himself." Splendor spoke next. I could see he was wearing a black tophat and a polka dotted suit. I grinned. "How did they locate you so quickly?" I had a theory. I pulled out my phone, ignoring the screech of static when I turned it on. The brother flinched visibly. I snickered. Smart bastards. The internet bars on my phone had reached 4 bars. Before, I had gotten nothing. "They moved a satellite to sit over us."


	11. Chapter 11 The Wheel Of Reflection

Joy and Death

Chapter 11

A.N.: Hello! Chapter 11 of Joy and Death coming right up! I know it's been a wait and I do apologize. I do however, tend to try to update over 5 stories within a week…. XD Also, hope you guys know what satellites can do. :) ( I do not own slenderman or any of his brothers.) (….Unfortunately.)

Genderman grumbled under his breath incoherently. "What's wrong?" Viola asked.

Gender sucked in a breath. All at once, the brothers turned oddly rigid.

"By satellite… do you mean they are going to aim explosions at us?" asked Gender warily.

Viola nodded. "More than likely. How do you know?" Gender turned away, silent. His gaze was turned into the distance.

Slender answered "Gender once came across such a thing. Light poured from the sky, then intensified and everything exploded."

Viola nodded. "That gentlemen, is what is called a laser beam."

This was the first time she had ever seen the brothers so uneasy. She finally understood why and what they were thinking. They were sitting ducks because they were down here. On earth. If they were up in space, that thing wouldn't last two seconds near one of them due to their effect on technology. Viola made a choice then. She needed to move quickly though. As she decided this, she could see a thin sliver of light targeted on the roof of the mansion. Everyone else followed her gaze and cursed.

Offender growled. "Pests."

Splendor: "Wow they really want us dead huh?" Viola turned to Slender.

"Can you teleport me to the top of your mansion?" Slender looked at her. He knew he plan.

"Are you insane?" he hissed.

Viola of course, deadpanned. "Probably, why do you ask?" Before Slender could retort,

Viola reached a hand out to him. "Please."

She said it as if there was no asking. There wasn't. He finally complied after a minute long harsh stare.

Slender had teleported me up to the roof, right where the bright beam of light. I'd noticed it had gotten a little bigger. That meant time was ticking until it fired. Slender stared at me strangely.

"You should go back down to you brothers. Please try to stay in the courtyard of the mansion…" I trailed off, looking up at the sky.

I extended a hand out to my side, and my bandaged sword appeared for me. Its sight thump vibration told me it was ready for action and responding well.

"What are you planning to do exactly?" He emphasized the last word.

He knew the general thoughts running through her head at the moment, but that was all.

"What I can." Viola replied softly.

Just then, the ray of light intensified noticeably from the size of a two dollar coin to the size of a barrel.

"Go!" I hissed at Slender.

He stared at me, before disappearing. He actually listened this time. My bandaged sword and I wasted no time. Its web poured forth, strands and strips of bandages pouring forth from the weapon. The mansion was now protected by a large white dome. Her sword could be seen visibly now without its bandages. She noted, making sure that Slender and the brothers where inside. She saw them below, looking up at the dome. Now, she could concentrate knowing they were out of harm's way. Her sword responded to her will once more. Her sword began to glow azure-blue. She closed her eyes, intent on her task. A faint whirring noise could be heard from the air. The satellite was going to fire. The azure glow intensified, and she strengthened her grip on her sword. Then silence struck. Silence spoke to Viola in volumes telling her that in ten seconds, it would fire. Viola roared in rage as the beam struck the dome of bandages. The dome couldn't hold. Viola however, planned on that. The beam was goring itself through her bandaged dome. By now, the azure light from her sword had illuminated the entire mansion fiercely. The beam broke through the dome.

I growled out. "Sacred Wheel of Fate: Azure Mirror Reflection!" Several magic circles in the color of flashing azure appeared before her, all resembling a cog wheel.

One below her was the largest. I stood, poised for the brunt of the attack. It hit, and I forced my sword straight above my head against the force of the Satellite's beam. My energy ate up that of the satellites, then raced all the way back up in the sky. Even from here, I could make out the explosion from space. I felt my body failing. The satellite's attack had been destroyed, along with the metal monstrosity itself. My bandages retracted swiftly, back onto my sword. My pupils became tiny as I take in the sight of the landscape in shock.

No way! My brain argued.

My ex will suffer for this. I growled to myself before I fell off the roof.

I couldn't hold onto my sword as I fell. It separated itself from my grasp. What caused my shock was the burnt trees, other broken and splintered. Most bore the latter, some were on fire. The wind passed my face through my hair as I fell, and was glad I blacked out before I could hear anything.

Slender gawked at the damage in his family's forest. He recalled his past, how many referred to I'm and his brothers as the monsters. But these humans as of late… Trender screamed, and snapped Slender's attention to his youngest brother. Slender followed the Gaze and is eyes popped wider before he acted. He teleported in the air right close by Viola, grabbed her, and then teleported back to ground level. She stirred slightly in his arms, and he realized that she was unconscious. Then he realized, she had saved him and his brother's lives. Gender appeared by his side. He held the sword that Viola had used with care. Then he shifted into his female form. Slender looked away from his-now-sister, and gazed down at the odd mortal he carried. He also began to realize, that for the first time in hundreds of years, he owed a human being a debt of gratitude.


	12. Chapter 12

Joy And Death

Chapter 12, Second wheel, Alablestria.

Hi. A lot of poking and prodding from a few fans. Sorry I haven't updated. So here's an Update. :3

-Viola's POV-

Waking up. I expected to find myself on the cold hard ground, with the grass sticking to my skin. But no. I seem to be back in the manor.

The brothers must have helped me after I fell. That's when the image of burning trees and scarred forests enters my mind again.

I shuddered.

There is a way to rejuvenate their forest for them. It would take a decade to reverse the damage, unless I acted.

And I shall.

I look over myself, and find a majority of my wounds have healed, which is good. I means I will be able to pull off the Second wheel.

I most carefully, my fingers brushing against cotton fabric. My body groaned at me for sleep, and it would get it in time.

But the priority… I wobbled up to the windowsill, and grinned when there was a small part of roof under it that I could use to stand on. This will do. The best place to do this, is from the roof. Like last time.

More burned pictures paste into my mind, but I brutally shove them away. My fingers and greeted by the rough texture of roof tiles under my fingers.

My sword in one hand, wrapped in pale bandages. I tested the footing beneath me as a straightened up, and looked with sadness at what I'd caused.

But, I can fix it.

I know I can.

Only I, can use the Sacred Wheels that govern the powers of both creation, destruction, and the weave of time.

I take my stance at once, and begin to focus my energy. My hair begins to waver about my shoulders, and I ignore the bite of cold winds as I concentrate.

A beam of my light began to take it's concentrated form.

An aggravated voice spoke behind me. "The hell do you think you're doing!" It demanded. Ah, Offender. I should have known the brothers would have detected my power. However, I am concentrating.

So the only words I answer are, "Damage control."

-Offender's POV-

I glared at the stubborn one. She didn't even turn around to look at me. She just stood there, putting off some nutsy light show.

*Slender.* I growled. Slender was there, the brothers with him. Trender looked worried.

"What is she doing?" Slender demanded.

I glared at him. "Don't you think that was one of the first things I asked?"

Trender stepped in. "Offender, please this is no time for-"

–"She only said two words when I asked, 'Damage control' she said."

I glowered up at the stupid nut on the roof.

"She means to heal the forest." Gender said with a tone of voice that said it was obvious, and that we were all brainless for not figuring it out. Maybe we were.

Slender stepped over to the window. "I wish to see if she can pull this off."

-Viola's POV-

Concentration had reached stage three. Teeth want so badly to chatter, it feels that they are at war with the muscles in my jaw.

As a result of Stage Three, The roof crackles slightly with a spasmic energy that looks like electricity.

Stage four! Time to begin. I let the magic strain me, then braced myself, and turned the flow back to the target. The bandages of my sword fluttered loose, waving around like Slenderman's tendrils.

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL: ALABLESTRIA!" I thundered out.

Several of the bandages from my sword began to glow neon green, then arched themselves into the scorched earthen forest.

The ends of the bandages glowed with a green cogwheel on each.

When they touched ashen earth and blackened trees, the world stopped.

Time seemed to glow. The air became warmer, and I cursed myself, my every being as my vision failed once again.

-Slender's POV-

The light once more became intense. The chills of morning wind had changed into a refreshing spring air. My eyes rested on a crumpled form in a pale white nightgown, with a bandaged sword still in her left hand. I teleported immediately to her, two brothers following suit.

The others remained, gawking at something. I had her in my arms and then turned to look at what the brothers where staring at. The forest had definitely been rejuvenated but…

Did she have to turn it into a rainforest? I gawked silently at the tree shrubs and flowers. I could see a red parrot squawking from a branch above.

"Dayum." Offender said.

Gender stared, saying not a word.

Trender and Splendor giggled like schoolgirls who discovered their long lost love. I would have rolled my eyes, had I the luxury.

Ender was scolding the crap out of us all though. "How in the hell do you lose track of her, of all people? Come now, if you don't get her inside, she will catch cold and I am NOT taking care of that!" He grouched.

I looked down at the strange one.

She'd fallen asleep again. I sighed.

It was a foolish move, even if it seems impossible for her to die.

His darker side was wondering what kinds of things she can survive through. He'd think about that later. Too much power on her part.

-Ten minutes later.-

Slender sat by his brother Trendor's side. She woke up. Her fingers fidgeted, then finally she sat up.

Her gaze saw to mine. "Did it succeed, or fail?" She asked.

I could have laughed at her, as her eyes were searching my face, trying to determine any emotion. I decided to toy with her for scaring us.

"You failed." I said bluntly. The look on her face turned glum and distant.

What I said next changed that. "Do you know why you failed, as far as I am concerned?" She regarded me with confusion.

"Why?"

I leaned forward in my chair. "You failed to heal yourself fully. That is why, to me, you have failed. However..."

I gestured to the window, indicating that she should look outside. I grinned at her intake of breath when her yes registered what she was seeing.


End file.
